The Man
by Merylz
Summary: Why does the man hates Shalimar and Emma so much that he could kill them?finally updated
1. Chapter 1

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Hello, here I am again with my second fic. I hope you guys will like it. And sorry for the English mistakes!  
  
Greetzz Enorm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blabla.. Summary: Not everybody likes two girls together. E/S ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
  
Shalimar looked happily at Emma. Finally, they had a relation. Their first kiss was already half a year ago. She smiled; their first kiss was so romantic.  
  
----flashback---- At 5 o'clock, Emma walked into the dojo and saw Shalimar practise. "Hey, what are you doing so early in the dojo?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question! But ehh.I couldn't sleep." ~I can't get you out of my mind~ Emma thought.  
  
"Oh well, that's my excuse to. My eyes didn't want to close so I thought..Would you like practising with me?"  
  
"Yeah fine, maybe I can kick your ass in the morning haha"  
  
"No way! Come here!!"  
  
They started wrestling and bursted into laughing. When Shalimar fell on Emma's body, they stopped laughing and 'fighting'. First there was silence and then they suddenly kissed deeply en intensive. When Shalimar pulled her head back, she said something Emma couldn't even dream of.  
  
"I wanted this for a whole time you know"  
  
"Me too. Ohh I never thought you would like me like this!"  
  
"You don't wanna know!"  
  
Shalimar smirked and they kissed again.  
  
----end flashback----  
  
Shalimar smirked when she thought about it. Now, they walked hand in hand in a disco, sending each other kisses en winks. Shalimar shrieked out of her thoughts when Emma grabbed her by her waist.  
  
"Hey you pretty, you want a drink?"  
  
"woohoo, you scared me!!.......Yeah, I want.ehm.I'll take what you take"  
  
"haha, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I take a white wine." Emma said laughing, she knew Shalimar hated wine.  
  
"Hmm, okay I changed my mind, give me a beer then"  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back! By the way, I found Jesse and Brennan" Emma pointed at them. They were sitting on a table surrounded by several beers.  
  
Emma and Shalimar kissed once and headed for their destination. Shalimar didn't feel confertable. People gave her weird looks and she thought thousand pairs of eyes were looking at her. ~The hell, like they've never seen 2 girls together~ She moved on and was glad when she reached Brennan and Jesse. Meanwhile Emma got back from the bar with her drinks. Brennan saw her coming and laughed when she dropped her wine on the ground.  
  
"Damnit, now I have to get another one"  
  
"Hey Emma, nice to see you to! You know I love you, my precious" Emma giggled, Brennan teased her a lot since she and shal had something together.  
  
"Move it stupid, it's your fault when this drink drops to!"  
  
"Haha, I know I know, life's hard. But I'll get your wine now, I have to go anyway. My beer is gone. You want to Jesse? I see you have nothing either"  
  
"YES YES!!" Jesse screamed. The four members all laughed now. When they were all having fun together, they didn't notice that a man was watching at Emma and Shalimar. ~Damn you stupid bitches, I hate girls like you.~ When he saw them kissing, he felt sick. ~You two are doomed to die, and guess what, I'm the lucky one who may kill ya~ He smirked. ~I'll wait, but not to long..~  
  
After few more drinks, they started to feel the alcohol, especially Jesse, who couldn't stop dancing foolish.When the club closed, Shalimar and Brennan had to help Jesse, he was drunk and very funny. Emma couldn't stop laughing at him.  
  
"Heya Emm..mma, Tell me, when you kiss me and not Shalimar. Just me, moi and myself"  
  
"Jesse, you are drunk" Emma slapped him soft on his back, wich made him falling on the ground.  
  
"Naw, whaayy did u doo that?"  
  
"I'll tell you that tomorrow, when you are reasonable" It wouldn't take long when he was going to threw up. Jesse was already turning a bit pale. ~It's his own fault, he'll feel miserable tomorrow haha~  
  
In the meantime, the unknown man followed them. He hoped there were heading to a place he could attack them. He hated Emma and Shalimar so much! But why? ~No one will eve know why I hate them. I just kill them and then another couple and another. I will go on 'till the end~  
  
When the members walked in the streets, the man stood suddenly in front of them. He looked weird. He weared a long black coat and sunglasses. He looked like someone undercover. Brennan first looked annoyed at him, then he smirked  
  
"Hey you, what do you want?" He started. Continuing.  
  
"I think you a really nice guy, but ehh why are you wearing sunglasses at night? 4 am to be preciously"  
  
"Watch you big mouth, I am not as nice as you think!"  
  
"Yeahh whatavaaaa" Jesse said with his drunk smile.  
  
The man threw an electric bolt at Jesse. ~Shut up, thanks~ Jesse flew on the ground. When he got back up, not knowing what happened, the man threw another one at him. This time Jesse lay still. Blood was dripping down his face. He was quick, it was Shalimar's turn now, he sended her flying. Her head made a sick noise and she fainted immediately. Her eyes were still a little open and her face was unnaturally pale. "Shalimar!!! Jesse!!! Damn you, you crazy freak!!" Emma screamed. She tried to make him think there was no air, but it didn't work. ~Huh? Why are my powers not working?~  
  
"Haha, nice try! You weak telempath powers won't work on me"  
  
"But mine will" Brennan. He threw his electric at him, but the man was fast and threw one back. They were both hit, Brennan lay still, but the man easily got up and pointed his head at Emma.  
  
"Impressed? You better be!"  
  
He bumped Emma in her stomach and slapped her in her face. She fell on her knees, catching her breathe.  
  
"I won't use my great powers on you, you pathetic weak one"  
  
Emma knew she was no match for him and all her friends were down. She was scared. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!!" Was the last thing she said.  
  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× What do you think?? Shall I continue? Please Review!!!! 


	2. Chaper 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hi! I am very very sorry that I didn't updated so long!!! I promise that I'll update faster! Next chapter here! Enjoy  
  
Greets Enorm  
  
By the way, is there anyone who wants to make my senteces correct?? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Emma.? Emma! EMMA!"  
  
"Huh?Where am I ?"  
  
Emma opened her eyes slowly and saw the worried face of Adam. She felt relaxed, but deep inside she knew something was wrong.  
  
"I don't know what you drank, but you've been out for 3 hours. You've had something in your drink. I don't know what it is yet, but it did something to your mind."  
  
Realising what had happened Emme jumped out of the bed and began to panic. Adam ran to her.  
  
"Where is Shalimar?? I didn't sensed her anymore. I think she's dead!! Adam!! NOO!!"  
  
"Relax Emma, Shalimar is in bed. Nothing had happend to her!"  
  
"But I saw that that sick guy threw her against a wall! And.and."  
  
"Shhh Em, it's okay"  
  
"Is she really okay? And Brennan and Jesse are to?"  
  
"Yes, they are all in their beds. There is nothing wrong with them." Emma was confused. She did saw Jesse laying on the grounds and a stunned Brennan. And the non-moving eyes of Shalimar. She would never forget them. The eyes, they looked so terrified. Emma pulled off Adam and ran to Shalimars room. When she got there, she saw a peacefull looking Shalimar. Emma started shaking Shalimar, she couldn't believe that nothing happened.  
  
"Emma?? What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Please say you're okay. You lay so still there. I was so afraid that you were..were.."  
  
"What is this supposed to mean?? You were the one who fall unconcious in the club with your head on a table."  
  
"No!! That's not true, some weirdo defeated us and Jesse Brennan and you were all gone and-"  
  
"Emma please relax! Nothing happened to us!" Emma broke in tears.Shalimar grabbed Emma and hugged her, rocking her. She had no idea what was going on. After few minutes.  
  
"I don't know what happend to me. I have to go and see Adam. I wanna know what that stuff was"  
  
"Yeah okay, shall I go with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine" Emma started to feel a pain in the back of her head. ~If I fell on a table, then the headache must be coming from there~ Just to be sure, she checked the rooms of Brennan and Jesse to. But they were lying in a deep coma because of the rough night. She got up and walked slowly to the lab where Adam was waiting for her.  
  
Later...  
  
"The tests results show me nothing. I have really no idea what you had, but it messed up your mind really bad."  
  
Emma didn't know what to say. She had been in the med lab for 3 hours and Adam couldn't tell her a thing. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. She got up without a word and walked to her bedroom. Still not sure if Shalimar was okay, she changed her mind and went to Shalimar's bedroom. She opened the door and saw that Shalimar was still awake.  
  
"Shal, can I sleep with you? I don't want to sleep alone!"  
  
"Of course honey. I was very worried about you! Come here, I missed you " Shalimar made room in her bed so Emma could get in. They hugged and kissed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened to you?"  
  
"I have no idea when I fainted in the club. I know Jesse was drunk and gave the man a very big mouth. He wan.-"  
  
"What man? There was no man, you have met nobody. No-one of us did. Yes, Jesse was drunk and when the club closed, he threw up. Shortly after that, you fainted. We went to home as fast as we could, since we could not wake you up."  
  
"But there was a man!! He threw you against the wall and your eyes were not moving anymore!"  
  
"No, why would anybody do that??"  
  
"I..I don't know anymore.there was really no man? I can't believe it, he was so close to me. I can still smell his perfume. Not that it smelled good."  
  
"No Em, There was nobody."  
  
Emma was quiet. It all had been one stupid dream.But it was so real!  
  
"But wha.-"  
  
"Shh Em, go to sleep. You need it"  
  
Shalimar gave Emma a kiss on her forehead. Emma closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a weird feeling going trough her.  
  
~Hello Emma, did you like you drink last night??~  
  
~Who are you??What the hell did you do to me!~  
  
~Ohh nothing really bad. but it's going to be~  
  
~Leave me!!~  
  
~Okay.~  
  
Emma started screaming like a wild animal. The pain. it was to much. She all saw Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse again. The same thing happened. Now, she did not only saw it, see felt theit pain to.  
  
Shalimar tried desperately to wake Emma. Her eyes turned black. She called out for Adam. Shalimar tried to keep Emma down. She was screaming and fighting like if her life depends on it. On Emma's forehead appeared a scratch, a little bleeding. When Adam came he gave her a sedetative.  
  
The man laughed, he had almost beaten Emma. He didn't thought it would be so easy to give her pain.much pain. He will keep going on for awhile, then he will kill her. ~ I have to clean the world from people like this~ He thought about the time when they kissed. It made him sick. He had to kill all of them!  
  
When Emma came to, she felt nothing. She saw Adam doing his usual things. She didn't even noticed that Shalimar slept by her side. When Shalimar woke up, she stroked Emma's hair. "Hey. how are you doing?"  
  
"."  
  
"Emma??"  
  
"."  
  
The only thing Emma could do was staring at Shalimar.She was not able to move. Her deep blue eyes turned black again. Shalimar started to panic.  
  
"Adam!! Something wrong with Emma!"  
  
Adam rushed to Emma and saw the black eyes. Emma still did not move. Adam didn't know what to do.  
  
---  
  
Emma's mind.  
  
She saw the man who had beaten Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan. This time she was not afraid, but curious and angry.  
  
"What have you done to me, why did you gave me that drink??"  
  
"Ohh Emma, you are not really smart, are you. I gave you the drink so I can contact you all day and now I can do whatever I want to do with you. You know, I really hate you and your sweet blonde"  
  
"But why?? I don't even know you"  
  
"Correct, but I'm here to destroy every gay in the world. They are mistakes of God. You're a mistake!"  
  
"No.How can you think that!"  
  
"It doesn't matter why I think that. The only thing that matters now is what I'm going to do to you!"  
  
By that words, the man disappeared and Emma woke up next to Shalimar. Immediately, Emma had a very big cut in her stomach and it began to bleed terribly.  
  
TBC  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX So, tell me if you like this, please!!!! I don't care if they are positive or negative, just tell me!!!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
